James and Lily a wet beginning
by Ssej
Summary: James loves Lily, the only problem is, she just cant stand him! How can James proove to Lily that he is serious about her and that he's not as imature as she thinks he is? Will it work?


Fanfic.  
  
It was a sunny day at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry and Professor Dirgah's 6th year Care Of Magical Creatures class were preparing themselves for the task that lay ahead. Professor Dirgah had decided that as there were a lot of very capable and mature wizards and witches in his class, they would go for a swim in the lake. As simple as this task sounds, it, in fact, wasn't. There were a number of obstacles; merpeople, giant squids and a whole assortment of other underwater creatures awaited them under the glassy surface, which would all prove to make it a very interesting trip.  
  
Among Professor Dirgah's mature and capable students were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sally Mithen, Kate Andrews, Lily Evans and Jenna Annem. All of the above students could definitely be relied on in an emergency, should there be one, and they all could be counted on to be mature and sensible about whatever task was at hand. Another student in Professor Dirgah's class was James Potter. He was very capable, and clever and could be relied on in an emergency if there was one, but. he seemed to lack the whole mature and sensible thing. In fact, Prof. Dirgah would say that he had first years who were more mature than James. Plus, he and Miss Evans, well. lets just say they should never have been put on the same planet together, let alone the same school, the same house, or the same class.  
  
James was infatuated with Lily, he loved her with all of his heart, supposedly, and would do anything for her. Lily, on the other hand, hated James with every fibre in her being. She thought he was scum, scum that she shouldn't have to talk to, it just so happened, that her friends, were good friends with his friends, and that meant she was forced to put up with him. Even though, he was quite possibly, the worlds largest git. Not to mention a few other things.  
  
"Attention class!" cried Prof. Dirgah as loud as he could over the din. "Mr. Potter, no that really isn't funny, Mr. Black, please!" It appeared that James and Sirius had picked up Peter and thrown him into the lake, as a joke. Peter came up spluttering and dripping wet, still in his school robes. James and Sirius laughed heartily, as Prof. Dirgah performed a small charm that dried Peter off. Lily rolled her eyes and snorted. "Whatsa matter 'lil?" James asked, flicking his hair out of his face. "Well, if you really must know, Potter. I find your immature behavior intolerable." She said, turning so her back was to him. "Ouch Lily. Hey, we were only getting Wormtail here used to the water, what's so immature about that?" he asked sincerely whilst Sirius chuckled in the background. "Oh Shut up James." She retorted.  
  
When everyone was dressed in their swimsuits, bathers or trunks, Prof, Dirgah assigned them groups to stick in, they were to observe as much as they could, in order to write an essay on it later. "Oh great, that sounds like fun." James muttered under his breath. "Life under the surface of the water, dull, cold and wet." Sirius laughed but Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
Remus, Sally, James and Lily were put together, much to Lily's disgust and James' delight, and Sirius, Kate, Peter and Jenna were put together. They spread out along the banks and prepared to enter the water. Prof. Dirgah had provided gillyweed for those who wanted it, and those who didn't were to provide their own, or a charm to assist them in breathing underwater. Sally and Lily, who were both bookworms, had discovered a charm in an old book in the library, which basically turned you into a mermaid, it gave you a green fish tail in place of legs, and enabled you to breath, through gills that appeared at either side of your neck, so they used that. James was slack, and used gillyweed and Remus used the bubble head charm. Before they entered the water, Lily took control and said, "I think if we spread out, but agree to generally keep in eyesight, and on this side of the lake then we should see a fair bit. Perhaps if we d- JAMES!!!!!!" Lily squealed as she realized what James was doing. He had been attempting to untie her bikini top from behind, but unfortunately was not being very subtle about it, Lily pushed him off the rock they had been sitting on and he lost balance and fell into the water. He quickly stood up and flicked the water and hair out of his eyes, so he could grin devilishly at Lily, standing knee depth in the lake. Lily was too busy making sure that her top was still tied up, but she looked up when she heard the unmistakable laughter of Sirius Black. That was followed by the unmistakable giggle of Kate Andrews. Lily turned around and frowned as she saw what was in the water along with James. Her best friend Kate and Sirius, whom Kate happened to fancy, were laughing their heads off, treading water a few meters away from James. He turned and grinned sheepishly at them. "Prongs, you are officially the biggest loser in the world!" Sirius said between laughs. "Anyone could see you were fighting a losing battle before you even began, and Kate and I saw the whole thing!" "Do you mean to say Sirius, that you and Kate have been hiding from us for the past, say, ten minutes!?" Lily asked him, a dangerous note in her voice. "well no, actually it was more like fifteen, but anyway." "Where are Peter and Jenna then?! What are you doing! This is very unreliable of you! I can't believe it. And have either of you taken gillyweed? If you have then you are wasting precious time! Kate! I can't believe you!" Lily burst out. "Relax Lil, we haven't taken gillyweed, and I think Peter and Jenna are far too busy to be noticing that we're gone."she broke off and looked at Sirius, an grin playing on her face. "That's right." Sirius said, looking at Lily. "C'mon Prongs, you great git, lets get a move on then!" "Right!" James swallowed his gillyweed and dived into the water with Sirius and Kate. Lily groaned and rolled her eyes, she and Sally performed their charm, as did Remus and they dived into the water together.  
  
Under the surface, it was cool and quiet. Lily found it oddly peaceful and sighed deeply to herself. To her left she could just see Sally's tail flicking in and out of the water as she duck dived. She focused on the task at hand, she was to observe as much as she could within the class that they had. She flicked her tail and swam strongly downwards, pulling out her wand from the little bag she had hung on her shoulder as she went. "Lumos." She whispered, and as she was a mermaid, it came out as English, and, her wand tip ignited and shone out before her like a torch beam. She swam past clusters of seaweed and all sorts of underwater plants. A school of fish swam by, and Lily smiled, there was no one around, especially no James Potter to goggle at her in a bikini, she was relaxed and having a good time. She swam past a particularly large cluster of seaweed, and noticed some movement from within. She turned and moved ever so slightly closer. Out of the bushes came two creatures, with angry faces and strangely fragile looking fingers, tearing at each other with their claws, fighting. Lily grinned and went looking in her bag for her underwater camera, when she heard a quiet voice behind her, "Grindylows." It muttered, Lily turned and saw the oddly warped shape of Remus' head behind her. It smiled and looked pointedly at her camera. Lily hastened to take the photo. The flash startled the grindylows for a second, but they continued to fight once they could see again. Remus chuckled and said, "They really must be angry with each other if they are willing to ignore us!" Lily grinned, "You look strange with that thing around your head/" she said, commenting on the bubble. Remus grinned, "Oh yes, and you look perfectly normal with a fishes tail in place of legs!" Lily grinned at him. "So where's Sally?" She asked as they both watched the grindylows. "She's just over there," He said, indicating a cluster of coral and rocks. "She found a group of freshwater trinkles, and sent me to find you." Lily could hardly contain herself, trinkles were not a common creature, and the fact that they were here in the Hogwarts Lake was even more of a treat. Trinkles were creatures that were rather like jellyfish, but didn't float around. They scampered on their many legs, like spiders, and were pale pink in color. When they were extremely happy, scared or angry, they lit up with hundreds of tiny lights, all over their bodies. Lily swam off with Remus and joined Sally quietly as they watched them scamper everywhere. There were about ten of them. Lily carefully took out her camera and prepared to take a photo. 


End file.
